


Stiles Stilinski's summer vacation

by DarbyDoo22



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Multi, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2018-12-26 10:28:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarbyDoo22/pseuds/DarbyDoo22
Summary: Stiles gets sent to live with his uncle Ric when John has had enough of his lying. The sheriff did it to keep Stiles safe, not knowing how dangerous the quiet little town of Mystic Falls is for his son.





	1. Chapter 1

Ric swore when he looked at his phone that had been resting on the side table next to his bed. 

He had three missed calls from his brother in law, John, and hadn't heard the phone ring once. 

He got out of bed, and glared at a still sleeping Damon, knowing it had been him that had silenced the teacher's phone last night. 

He threw on a pair of jeans, and called John back, walking into the hallway so he didn't wake Damon. He wasn't that mad at him. 

The phone only rang once before John picked it up. "Sheriff Stilinski speaking" he answered in greeting. 

"John, Hi, it's Ric. Sorry I missed your calls. What do you need?" He asked, knowing John would only call him in an emergency situation. They hadn't talked in years. 

He heard movement on the other end, and then the sound of a door closing. 

"I don't know what else to do" John started. 

"Stiles has been coming home with more bruises than I can count, and he won't tell me what happened. He shows up at all of my crime scenes before I do, and seems to be somehow involved in all of them. He doesn't even bother lying to me anymore, just says he can't tell me what happened."

Ric heard John sigh. 

"I don't know if this would be asking too much, but could he stay with you for the summer?" John asked.

"I think it would do him some good to be away from whatever it is that's going on". 

Ric thought about it. If John was so desperate that he was asking Ric for help, it must be pretty serious. They had never been close, not with Isabel's strong dislike for his family. 

On the other hand, it would definitely not be safer for Stiles here. Not with all the supernatural problems they were facing lately. 

And he would have to ask Damon first. 

"I'm living with someone right now, so let me ask them and call you back later" he told John. 

His brother in law chuckled at that. He hung up after thanking Ric. 

Ric walked back into he and Damon's room. He crawled back into their bed, wrapping his arms around a still sleeping Damon. 

Or not, Ric thought, as Damon turned around and kissed him sleepily. 

"Who called so god damn early?" Damon asked groggily, still waking up. 

Ric sighed, not having wanted to have this conversation so early, or so soon. 

"My brother in law, John" he answered, making Damon frown. 

"I didn't know you have siblings" he commented lightly. 

" I don't. At least, not anymore. My older sister Claudia, John's wife, died eight years ago, from a rare brain disorder." He informed Damon. 

Ric saw Damon wince, as he apologized for bringing it up. 

"It's fine. It happened a long time ago. I just need to ask you something." Ric said. 

"Would it be possible for my nephew to come live with us for the summer? He's having a tough time at home, and John is starting to worry." Ric asked. 

Damon groaned in response. 

"Please tell me he's not ten, or something stupid" Damon asked. 

Ric laughed at that. 

"He's almost eighteen now, so don't worry, I'm not asking you to take care of an actual child" he answered. 

Damon rolled his eyes. "Because it ended so well when I raised my baby brother?" He laughed. 

Alaric could tell he was trying to make a joke about it, but underneath, he could sense that Damon actually felt that way. 

Actually believed that he had failed his brother somehow. 

"Stefan turned out fine. It could have been a lot worse." He reminded Damon, who sighed in response. 

"It could not possibly have gone worse than us dying and becoming vampires" he answered. 

Ric knew that trying to argue over this with him would be useless, so he tried a different strategy. 

"Hmm... I don't know" Alaric said, smirking as he leaned in to kiss Damon. 

"If you weren't a vampire, I never would have met you.... and I certainly wouldn't be able to do this" Alaric continued as he let his hand trail lower and lower. 

The vampire smirked back at him, arching into the touch. 

"The kid can stay" Damon conceded. "But not a word about the supernatural to him" he added, as he pulled Ric closer. 

"Not a word" the teacher agreed, as he flipped them over, so Damon was on top of him. 

 

Later that day, Ric had called John back and agreed to take Stiles for the summer.

It had been a long time since he had seen either of them, and he was happy to be able to spend any time that he could with his extended family. 

Now, a week later, Stiles should be arriving at the boarding house any minute. 

Ric had not been happy when he found his nephew would be driving to Mystic Falls, all the way from his small town in California, but, was very happy that they had had time to explain the situation to everyone. 

This way, they'd be prepared for someone 'not in the know' about the supernatural. 

The plan for now, was to keep most of their supernatural friends away from the kid.

They wouldn't be able to explain to Stiles why Stefan was living with someone else, so they hadn't been able to kick the younger vampire out.

As a result, Elena had stayed too, which meant that Jeremy was also staying, since Ric was technically still their legal guardian. 

Ric was beginning to get worried, when an other hour passed and Stiles still hadn't arrived. 

He began to understand why, when a familiar looking faded blue jeep pulled into the driveway with his nephew inside it, putting a smile on his face. 

Claudia's old jeep, still more duct tape than car parts. 

If Stiles had driven across the country in that old thing, it was a god damn miracle he had even made it here at all, Ric thought. 

The jeep rumbled to a stop in front of the boarding house, alerting everyone inside of his nephew's arrival. 

They had preferred to wait inside, while Ric had insisted that he wait outside for Stiles, since he wouldn't be late. 

So much for that, he thought. 

He heard the front door opening behind him, just as his nephew clambered out of the vehicle. 

Stiles had grown up to look so much like his mother, Ric noticed. With the same dark hair, and green eyes that Ric's sister had had. 

The same tall, thin build that always had people wondering how he and Claudia could possibly be related. 

Alaric heard Damon come stand beside him, as Stefan, Elena and Jeremy joined them outside.


	2. Chapter 2

Damon was shocked when Stiles stepped out of the car. There was nothing wrong with his physical appearance, he just looked nothing like Alaric. 

With long, dark hair, pale skin, and bright eyes, he looked more like Damon than anyone else here. 

The similarities were disturbing, until the kid all but fell out of his car. 

At least they didn't share the same almost animalistic grace, he mused. 

"Uncle Ric!" He yelled, slamming the car door shut with a clank. Damon was honestly surprised the door hadn't fallen off when the kid slammed it that hard. 

Stiles ran the few feet to the older man next to Damon, and pulled him in for a hug. 

"Hey kid, it's been a while" he answered, returning the hug. 

Eventually the two separated, and Ric turned to introduce Stiles to everyone, with a smile on his face. 

It was the happiest Damon had seen him in a long time, with everything that had been going on lately. 

"These are Elena and Jeremy, I've been their legal guardian for the past few months" Ric started, point to each of them in turn. 

Starting with the easiest part, Damon mused. 

"And this is Stefan, Elena's boyfriend" he continued. 

"Saving the best for last, are you?" Damon jokingly interrupted. 

He saw the corner of Ric's mouth twitch, as if he were holding back an other smile. 

"And my favourite" he countered, making Damon's undead heart swell with joy. 

"This is Damon, Stefan's older brother, and my...." Ric hesitated, looking at him. Damon frowned. Was Ric actually not going to say it in front of the kid? 

Damon tried to not let the hurt show on his face. He must've not been doing a very good job, if even Elena was sending him a sympathetic smile. 

"You can say he's your boyfriend, Uncle Ric, I'm not going to judge, no matter how small of a town I come from" Stiles informed him. 

"Thanks kid, but I wasn't worried about that, I'm just still surprised every day that he wants me here." He said, earning him a light smack from Damon. 

The vampire was relieved beyond words that Alaric wasn't embarrassed, or ashamed to be with him. 

"Don't scare me like that, you sap" Damon growled at him. 

Ric chuckled in response. 

"Now that the awkward introductions are out of the way, can someone help me bring my stuff inside?" Stiles interrupted. 

Damon turned back to the jeep. It looked like it was packed full of boxes. How had the kid made it here alive? He wondered. 

Not only was the car being held together with duct tape, but the view out the back windows would have been completely blocked with all of Stiles belongings piled up in the back. 

Damon sighed, and went to grab a box. 

 

It took the six of them two hours to haul all of Stiles things to his room, and another hour to help him set up. 

It could have taken them a lot less time, but Stefan and Damon couldn't use their vampire strength or speed in front of Stiles. 

By the end of it, Damon was craving a drink. 

Since none of them felt like cooking, Elena suggested they go to the Grill. Jeremy had to work that night anyways. 

They took two cars there. Stiles was disappointed when they had all refused to get in his jeep, but forgot his disappointment when he saw Stefan's car. 

If it weren't for the kid's old jeep, Damon could honestly say Stiles had better taste in cars than most people in Mystic Falls. 

Damon swore when they got to the Grill. He should have known the rest of their friends would be there. 

Elena must have texted them, because they were sitting at the biggest table in the restaurant. Big enough to fit all of then, and the six that had just arrived. 

He just hoped to god that no one else they knew showed up tonight. 

Damon and Ric sat at the bar, on the opposite side of the Grill, listening the kids talking. 

Well, Damon was listening, since he was the only one of the two who could hear them from this far. 

Damon had wanted to avoid sitting with the Bennett witch, but also to spend as much time alone as he could with Ric. 

He had a feeling they wouldn't get much of it this summer. 

He smirked as he heard them joking about Bonnie being a magician.

This was going to be a fun summer, Damon thought, as he repeated the conversation to Ric. 

Ric, on the other hand, didn't seem happy. 

"They can't even pretend that she doesn't do magic? How are we going to get through the summer without Stiles finding out?" He mumbled, leaning against his boyfriend for comfort. 

Damon sighed. 

"We can always compel him to forget" the vampire reminded him, running his hand through Alaric's messy brown hair. 

"I wish we didn't have to" Ric admitted, taking a sip of his bourbon. 

Damon wrapped his arm around him, hugging Ric closer. 

"I know, I do to" he answered honestly. He had only known the kid for a few hours, but was already starting to like him. 

Stiles was far less annoying than any of his younger brother's friends. 

Damon was about to tell Ric as much, when he heard the front door of the Grill opening. 

He hoped it was someone he didn't know, rather than another one of Elena's friends. 

"Shit" Damon swore loudly, when he saw that the newcomer did not fall into either of those categories. 

Klaus Mikaelson was walking straight towards Stiles, and there was nothing they could do to prevent it. 

At least, not without Stiles getting suspicious.

Fuck it, Damon thought, as he got up to prevent the disaster that was about to happen. 

He would rather have to compel Stiles to forget this, than have him end up dead or turned. 

But it was too late. Klaus got there before he did, as there were too many people in the Grill for Damon to use his vampire speed. 

Damon heard Klaus asking who Stiles was. Heard him complement the young teen. 

He also saw Caroline glaring at Stiles, unhappy with the attention Klaus was giving him. 

If Klaus so much as touched Stiles, Damon would find a way to kill him. 

"Why don't I buy you a drink?" Damon heard Klaus offer Stiles. 

He saw Stiles smile shyly and agree. 

Damon was helpless, as he watched Stiles go sit at the bar with the original hybrid.


	3. Chapter 3

Klaus was having a wonderful time at the Grill, with the newest resident of Mystic Falls. 

Alaric's nephew, here for the summer because of his troublesome behaviour at home. 

He had taken one look at the boy, and decided he wanted to know him. 

He was thoroughly impressed with the boy, Stiles. He had traveled a lot, learned a lot, for someone so young. 

He also knew a lot of powerful people in the supernatural community, for someone not in the know. 

"And how exactly did you come to know Peter Hale?" He asked the child. 

Stiles shrugged in response, finishing his drink in one sip. 

Klaus noticed that he did not react to the taste of strong alcohol. So he was used to it, it would seem. Interesting, Klaus though. 

"I'm friends with his nephew, Derek Hale" Stiles told him. 

"he kind of adopted my friend from school, Isaac, since he was already acting as some type of weird older brother figure to him, and it just made sense when Isaac's dad died." He concluded. 

Klaus smiled at that. He could hazard a guess as to what the child meant by weird older brother figure. 

The younger Hale was the alpha in the small town. And Stiles was friends with at least one of his betas too. 

It seemed that Stiles had no understanding of the supernatural community he was living in, both here, and back home. 

He was giving away far too much useful information to know what and who he was talking about. And also who he was talking to. 

"And just like that, you started being friends with Peter?" He enquired. 

Stiles shook his head. 

"I actually dated Peter for a while. Then he went a bit crazy when he found out he had a daughter" he stated simply. 

"You dated Peter Hale? The uncle of your friend's legal guardian?" Klaus asked incredulously. He was more concerned about the fact that Peter Hale had been interested in Stiles. 

Klaus could here Damon repeating their entire conversation back to Alaric.

The two didn't seem to know what to do with Stiles' dating history, but they clearly weren't happy that Klaus knew someone from Stiles' past. 

Stiles smiled, asking Jeremy for another drink. Klaus still wasn't sure how Stiles had gotten the child to give him whiskey. 

All he'd done was ask politely. 

"And he has a daughter?" He continued to prod, actually curious at this point. 

Stiles chuckled at his confusion. 

"In my defence, we only found out he had a daughter this year" he answered. 

Klaus could feel Alaric and Damon glaring at him, still listening intently. Good, he thought. Now he could have some fun with those two. 

"But he was still so much older than you!" He exclaimed, feigning concern. 

Stiles had stopped smiling now. 

"that's why he broke up with me." He mumbled. 

"It's not right to date someone the same age as your own child" He said. His voice was monotone, as if he were repeating back his former lover's explanation, still trying to justify it. 

The expression on his face implied exactly how Stiles felt about that decision. 

"That is literally the only time I've seen him have morals" Stiles finished, looking like he were seriously considering downing the rest of his new drink. Which at this point, was all of it. 

"I wouldn't doubt that" Klaus offered in consolation. He was also being completely honest.

He had contemplated going to Beacon Hills himself to meet Peter Hale. Before and after the fire. 

Klaus could practically hear Stiles rolling his eyes at his words. 

Perfect, he thought. 

"Well then, since you're not against dating older men, how would you feel about a date with me?" He offered. 

He heard Damon spit out his drink from across the bar. 

Stiles smiled shyly and agreed. Klaus supposed that Stiles hadn't heard his uncle swear at Klaus for the offer, or Damon threatening to kill him should he hurt Stiles. 

Klaus took out his phone and slid it over the bar top towards Stiles, asking for his number. 

He couldn't help but smile when Stiles picked up his phone and typed his information in quickly, sliding it back to him. 

He went to quickly send Stiles a text with his information, but smirked when he noticed that Stiles already had. He was quick, Klaus would give him that. 

He wasn't sure what he was happier about at this point.

Pissing off Damon and Ric, or actually getting a date with Stiles. 

He decided on it being a combination of both. 

He watched happily as Stiles walked back to his uncle, who insisted on leaving immediately. Not that Klaus blamed the poor man. 

When the three left, Klaus saw that the rest of their friends who were still there, were glaring at him. Especially Stefan. 

His night was about to get a lot more fun, he mused. 

He made to leave, ignoring the group completely. But he heard the scraping of a chair against the floor. Could smell the scent of Stefan's bitter rage, as he followed Klaus outside. 

He walked slowly to the alley behind the Grill, knowing it would be a better place for them to talk. 

It would cause less of a scene this way. Not that it would have mattered, but Klaus could be a decent person sometimes. 

He turned to face the younger vampire. 

"You should stay away from Stiles" Stefan told him. More of an order than a recommendation. 

"I don't think I will" he answered, turning to leave. 

Klaus knew what Stefan would do before it happened. 

With the speed that only the original hybrid possessed, he ducked to avoid the blow to the back of his head, grabbing Stefan's arm as he turned the Salvatore around. 

He felt bones breaking under his touch, as he twisted Stefan's arm more and more behind his back. He also heard him whimpering in pain. 

Music to his ears. 

He leaned in close, his lips grassing against the young vampire's ear. 

"If we did not share a past, and I did not care for you this much, I would have killed you by now" he whispered. 

"Don't push your luck" he finished, before snapping Stefan's neck. 

That should keep him out for at least a few hours, Klaus thought, as he walked away. 

He could not wait to see how they explained Stefan's brief disappearance to Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter was so short! I honesty didn't know what to do with it


	4. Chapter 4

Ric was still worried about what happened on Stiles' first night in Mystic Falls. 

It had happened a week ago, and he still didn't know why Klaus had been interested in his nephew, or, more importantly, why Stiles had be interested in Klaus. 

On top of that, it had been hell lying to Stiles to cover up Stefan having been dead for a few hours. 

He didn't have much time to worry about any of it though, not with the new supernatural threats in town. 

He knew that the rest of the Mikaelson family had arrived in town yesterday, with the bad news. 

Ester, their mother, was back from the dead, and trying to kill them again. 

This was a problem, if Alaric wanted to save his friends and boyfriend from being killed off with the originals' bloodline. 

They were doing everything they could, which was not much, if they were trying to keep all of it from Stiles. 

Right now was one of the rare time where Stiles was out on a date with Klaus, and none of the others had something to do. 

So here they all were, sitting in the boarding house library, planning. 

Alaric felt Damon's hand reaching out for his across the couch the two were sitting on. He didn't need to look over to his left to entwine their fingers together. 

"Any news on the magical front?" He asked Bonnie, turning to face the witch sitting in a chair to his right. 

She frowned in response. 

"That's where things start getting a bit weird" she started hesitantly. 

Alaric didn't like the sound of that. 

"What's wrong?" He asked. 

Bonnie sighed, pursing her lips. 

"That's the problem, nothing is wrong. It feels like someone's put up a magical forcefield around the boarding house. It's full of highly advanced spells and symbols that are either part of a dead faction of magic, or home made. Like someone really powerful wants to keep us safe" she said. 

"Just how powerful, exactly?" Damon inquired. His hand was starting to grip Alaric's more and more tightly. He could tell Damon was getting nervous. They all were. 

"I've felt the combined power of the entire Bennett line" she started, shuddering at the memory. 

"Compare to this magic, my ancestors look like a cheap party trick." She finished, looking terrified. 

They were all stunned by this discovery. Alaric searched her eyes for any hint of a lie, but when he found none, he swore. 

Alaric could only think of one witch that powerful, but it wasn't likely that Ester would do this. 

Or anything to help them, for that matter, but it did line up pretty well with her time of arrival. 

"Why would Ester do this? Is she trying to help us?" Elena asked, starting to pace back and forth. She'd been too nervous to sit to begin with. 

Ric could hear the confusion in her voice, and the fear. 

He knew that they were all thinking the same thing, but Bonnie shook her head. 

"It can't be her. This magic is different, more, pure almost. And definitely more powerful than Ester's." She concluded. 

Ric did not know what to make of that. Of some unidentified all powerful witch, who seemed like they wanted to help? 

Alaric was seriously debating calling John and telling him to take Stiles home. 

It had somehow gotten less safe for him now than when he'd arrived. And it had been pretty damn dangerous when he'd gotten here. 

"Have you tried tracking the source of the magic?" Stefan asked Bonnie, breaking Ric out of his thoughts. 

She nodded. 

"And....?" Damon asked, motioning for her to continue. That earned him a glare from the witch. 

Damon put his hands up in surrender, not wanting to be on the receiving end of any of the witch's magic. 

"And, nothing. Normally I would get a name, but instead, all I got was a riddle." The witch answered, frowning. 

Now it was Alaric's turn to frown. When it came to the supernatural, riddles were never a good thing. 

He just hoped to god it wasn't the riddle he thought it was. 

Especially since it bore a connection to his nephew. 

"What was the riddle?" He asked, not wanting to know, but at the same time, needing to. 

"When is a door not a door?" She asked. 

Ric sword and got to his feet. By now, everyone was looking at him as if he'd grown a second head. 

He turned to Bonnie. 

"When it's ajar." He answered. 

"That was quick" Bonnie noted. 

It wasn't quick though. Alaric had simply head the riddle before. 

It was the riddle Isobel had used to try to convince a young Stiles that the supernatural existed, back when they'd still been talking to his family. 

It also happened to relate back to a very specific supernatural magic user. One that could easily be more powerful than any witch they'd ever encountered. 

"I know what we're dealing with here" he told the group. 

"It's called a Nogitune, and right now, the Mikaelson's are the least of our worries" 

 

Hours later, the group had broken up into smaller teams for research. They were looking for information on the Nogitune, but as always, there wasn't much. 

Alaric was getting desperate for information. So desperate, that he called an old hunter friend of his. 

His friend, Chris, had not only heard of the Nogitune, but had dealt with one himself. 

"How did you kill it?" He asked. 

He heard Chris sigh on the other end. 

"We had someone here. Someone that had magic more powerful than even the Nogitune." He informed Ric. 

"That's all that can be done. Fight magic with magic" he finished. 

Shit, Rick though. No one was that powerful. Not even Ester. 

"That's impossible, Nogitune are more powerful than any witch" he told Chris.

Chris chuckled in response. 

"I never said we had a witch. What he is, is far more powerful than anything I've ever encountered" Chris said. 

When Ric asked if the mysterious man could give him a call, or come to Mystic Falls to help, Chris sighed. 

"I'm sorry, but I'm not exactly in his good books. I almost got a lot of his friends killed. "He mumbled. "I can't just ask him to help an old friend of mine. He's also out of town right now." 

Ric wasn't surprised that the man wouldn't help. Or that he would be a bit of a wanderer. 

He was surprised that Chris had somehow managed to almost get a lot of people killed. 

Not that it mattered now. 

He thanked Chis and hung up. At least now they knew how to kill the thing.


	5. Chapter 5

Stefan knew they were wasting time researching the new supernatural threat, if it could even be called that. 

The Nogitune, or whatever it was, hadn't actually done anything other than put up a protective barrier around the boarding house. 

And that didn't sound very threatening to Stefan. 

The real threat, was the one right in front of them. Quite literally, he mused, as he waited patiently in his car to pick Stiles up from the Mikaelson's house. 

Stefan had been sitting in the Mikaelson's driveway for the past ten minutes, waiting for the kid. He was starting to get bored, with nothing to look at but the huge house in front of him. 

He was seriously considering leaving by the time the front door opened, revealing Stiles and Klaus. 

Stefan's hands tightened on the steering wheel as the hybrid walked Stiles to the car. He continued to watch in disgust as Klaus kissed Stiles goodbye. 

He knew that Klaus was up to something, that the hybrid was using the kid somehow, but no one had figured it out so far. 

He'd wanted to focus on finding Klaus's ulterior motives for dating Stiles, but because of this imagined threat, he hadn't had the time. 

His thoughts were interrupted by Stiles getting in the car, with a stupid grin on his face. He would have to be pretty stupid to be dating Klaus, Stefan thought, as he drove them home. 

"Not going to ask how the date went?" Stiles asked after a while. 

Stefan shook his head. The last thing he wanted to hear about right now was that. 

He could smell Klaus's aftershave all over the kid, and did not want to know how he'd come to smell so strongly of it. 

Stiles crossed his arms, seemingly annoyed by Stefan's answer. 

"Fine then, I guess I won't tell you about the interesting stuff we looked at in the Mystic Falls historical archives." He pouted, turning away from the vampire. 

Shit, Stefan thought. THAT was Klaus's ulterior motive. Exposing Stefan and Damon as supernatural to the kid, all while making it look like Stiles had worked it out himself. 

He needed to tell Damon as soon as they got home, Stefan thought. 

The rest of the car ride passed in silence, neither man wanting to speak. 

As they were pulling into the driveway, a few feet out from the forcefield that Bonnie had marked, a hooded figure stepped out in front of the car. 

Stefan reacted quickly, swerving to avoid hitting the person. 

As they drove by, a foot away at most, the person raised their hand towards them, as if to touch, and then everything went dark.

 

Stefan woke up with a sore neck, usually a sign of having had it broken recently. Smart, he thought. 

His captor was very smart, he realized, as his mind caught up to his other senses. 

Stefan could feel the burning sensation of vervain against his wrists and ankles, where he was tied up. 

Whoever had taken him must have soaked the ropes in vervain. 

Squinting in the darkness, he took in his surroundings. 

He seemed to be in the basement an old run down house. A few tables here and there, and a lot of candles. 

Stefan cursed when he realized where he was. This wasn't just any abandoned house. 

It was the house that Ester's coffin had originally been kept in. The house that backed onto the witches grave yard. 

This would not end well, he thought. 

Stefan struggled, trying to break free from his bonds despite the burning. 

"You won't be getting out of those any time soon" came a voice in the distance. Ester, he assumed. 

Stefan stopped his struggles as he heard the approaching sound of heels clicking on the concrete floor. 

All Stefan could do was sit there, waiting for the witches next move. 

When Ester finally came into view, Stefan was shocked by how different she looked. 

Gone was the sixty something year old blond woman that had tried to kill them last time. 

Now, she had possessed the body of a slightly younger woman, fifty at most, with darker skin and hair, dressed in jeans and a loose fitting grey shirt. 

She wore the soft, motherly smile the original witch had always been lacking. 

But Stefan wasn't fooled. He knew she was still the same person. The same sadistic killer. 

Not even this new body could mask the evil glint in her eyes. 

"What do you want, Ester?" He growled in the most menacing voice he could muster. 

She smiled at him kindly.

"The same thing I've always wanted. To put nature back into balance." She answered lightly, as if she weren't discussing the murder of her children, and the resulting deaths of thousands of vampires. 

"Then why am I here?" Stefan countered, slightly confused. 

If she wanted to restore balance, as she said, all she had to do was kill the originals. He would die when whichever of them was his sire died. 

"Less questions will be asked if you die here, rather than in the middle of a school or a crowded street" she stated. 

Stefan supposed she was right. It would be pretty suspicious if people started dropping dead while going about their daily lives. 

"Well then, why don't we go join the others, hmm?" She mused, taking the last few steps towards him. 

She kneeled down to untie the ropes around his legs, then hauled him up to his feet as if he weighed nothing. 

She pushed him towards the staircase, muttering a spell under her breath to prevent Stefan from bolting away. 

Well, that's what Stefan assumed the spell was doing, since he was incapable of moving more than a few feet away from the witch, as they marched up the stairs. 

She directed him through the front door, or rather, what would have been the front door, had it still been standing. 

Stefan cringed away from the sunlight, half expecting it to burn him. When it didn't, he let Ester continue lead him around the house, wondering who else she had managed to capture. 

Stefan's eyes widened in horror when he remembered that he had been with Stiles when he'd been taken. 

He just hoped that Ester had left him out of this, since he wasn't a vampire, or even aware of the supernatural for that matter. 

When they rounded the corner of the house, Stefan was greeted with the sight of all the vampires of Mystic Falls. 

The originals were tied up, sitting a few feet apart in the form of a circle. 

At the centre of the circle, was a table. The only thing on the table was a simple white candle. 

The others, Damon, Caroline, Tyler, and a some other vampires he didn't recognize, were tied up a few feet away from the originals. 

Off to the side, closer to the house, Stefan noticed his other friends. Bonnie, Matt, Jeremy, Alaric, Elena, and even Liz. 

They were all tied up, and Bonnie had been knocked out, presumably to stop her from casting a spell. 

No sign of Stiles though. Stefan thanked whatever god was up there for that small miracle, as Ester continued to lead him towards the other vampires. 

None of them said a word as he was pushed to the ground next to Damon. 

Ester gave him one last smile, before turning towards her children. 

"Now that all those in the supernatural community are here, I think we can begin" she declared cheerily, taking her place next to the table. 

"In that case, sorry I'm a little late" said an all to familiar voice in the distance. And there Stiles was, walking towards them, from the forest that the yard backed on to. 

Stefan tried to call out, to tell him to run, but Ester must have used a spell to silence them all, as no one warned the kid of the dangerous situation. 

Stefan's attention was drawn back to Ester, as she huffed in annoyance. 

"And who would you be?" She asked incredulously. "But more importantly, how did you get through my wards?" She continued, stepping away from the table. 

Stiles gave her a crooked smile, as he waved his hand across the clearing. 

As soon as he had, Stefan felt the ropes around his wrists loosen, then eventually fall off completely. He stood up to assess the situation. 

He looked around, noticing that the others seemed to be free as well. The vampires Stefan didn't know, took off immediately. 

"The wards were child's play" Stiles answered. "But a valiant effort" he was only a few feet away from the witch now. 

"Are you here to help me then? A witch as powerful as you would want to put nature back into balance, right?" Ester enquired hesitantly. 

Stiles snorted at that, making Ester flinch. 

"You can drop the act now. We both know nature is already in balance. It has been since they were cursed to only walk the earth at night." He answered. 

Stefan could tell Ester was starting to panic. Her hands were shaking, and she looked as though she were prepared to run. 

"Also," Stiles added "I'm a spark, not a witch." 

Stefan heard a few people gasp at the admission, but he had no idea what that meant. Was a spark some other, rarer kind of magic user? 

Stiles snapped his fingers, and Ester fell to her knees in front of him. 

"Your crusade against your family is over. With your death, the balance of nature is restored" Stiles mumbled to her. He reached out and broke her neck. 

Ester's body fell to the ground with a deafening thud. All eyes were on Stiles now. Stefan could tell that he was uncomfortable with all the attention. 

"I guess I've got some explaining to do" Stiles said sheepishly. 

Alaric was the first to speak up. 

"So that's what the riddle meant. It was never about the Nogitune, it was about you being in the know, about you believing" he realized. 

Stiles smiled at him and nodded. 

"It was always about me believing. It was a weird coincidence that you even knew Cris Argent to ask him about the Nogitune we dealt with" Stiles added. 

"Since we're all ok, why don't we go back to the boarding house so you can explain everything" Stefan offered. 

Stiles looked conflicted. His eyes kept drifting back and forth between the originals and the others. 

Stefan turned to Damon, who rolled his eyes. 

"Fine, they can come too" he conceded with a sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! This chapter took so long to write since I had so many ideas for it. Hope it's ok!


	6. Chapter 6

For the first time since Isabel's 'death', Alaric was afraid. Purely, overwhelmingly, terrified, as everyone sat there, waiting for his nephew to speak. 

Stiles looked as though he was trying to collect his thoughts, as he sat down next to Klaus on the couch. 

The rest of the originals had made themselves comfortable in the Salvatore's library, sitting on chairs and couches as if they were at home. 

Kol had even gone as far as pouring himself a drink. 

The others, Stefan, Elena, Bonnie, Matt, Jeremy, Tyler and even Liz, had all come too, sitting as far from the originals as the limited space would allow. 

They all watched as Stiles took a deep breath, and started to talk. 

Stiles explained that he was a spark, the most powerful and most rare type of magic user. That a Druid, who doubled as a veterinarian, had helped him learn to control his magic. That he had stopped countless threats from destroying his town. 

Alaric was not happy with some of the things his nephew had gone through to keep his friends safe. 

If you could call a pack of werewolves his friends. 

By the end of his explanation, everyone was speechless, their expressions all showing varied states of sympathy. 

A few of the humans also looked tired, and given how long it had taken Stiles to explain everything, Alaric couldn't blame them. 

It had started to get dark outside hours ago, now it was almost pitch black. 

"So you've known we were vampires the entire time?" Damon asked eventually, from his seat next to Ric. Alaric could hear the underlying tone of worry in his voice. 

Ric just hoped that the concern Damon was feeling extended to his nephew, since the conversation seemed to be getting tense. 

Stiles nodded, not offering any other explanation. 

"And you took down Ester, who was almost able to kill all of us." Damon continued, but Stiles put up a hand to interrupt. 

"If I wanted to hurt you, which I totally don't, by the way, I've had way more than enough chances to do it." He informed the vampire. 

"And what would I possibly have to gain from killing you anyway? Since I know that nature is actually in balance as it is" Stiles added. 

Alaric felt the couch shift as Damon sighed. "Ok, fine, say we believe you. Why are you really here?" Damon asked. 

Ric sighed, turning to his boyfriend. 

"He's here because John asked me to take him in for the summer. Obviously the issues he's been having at home, are supernatural related." He said. 

"If anyone has any questions, I think they can wait for another time" Ric announced as he stood up, hoping the guests would take the hint and leave. 

He was pleasantly surprised to see that at least Rebecca and Kol left, using their vampire speed to get out as quickly as possible. 

Elijah stood up slowly, taking one last look at Klaus before leaving too. 

Alaric watched as his nephew turned to the hybrid expectantly. Stiles seemed too hopeful for this conversation to go the way Ric wanted it to. 

"If you'll still have me love, hybrid and all, I'd be willing to continue this.... relationship" Klaus told Stiles. 

Ric couldn't see Stiles face, but he could tell that his nephew was blushing. 

"I'd like that too" he heard Stiles mumble. 

Ric cringed as the hybrid leaned in to kiss Stiles lightly on the lips, before taking off after his siblings.

He still didn't like the idea of his nephew dating someone thousands of years old. Even if Stiles knew exactly who, and what Klaus was. 

When Stiles stood up and turned to face them, he was smiling awkwardly. 

"So....." Stiles started, trying to to clear the tension in the room. 

"Why don't we just call it a night?" Ric offered with a smile. Stiles let out a sigh of relief. 

"Sounds good to me" he answered. 

Alaric waited as the others cleared the room, until it was only he and Damon left. 

"Before you do anything stupid, please remember that he is my nephew" Ric started. 

Alaric knew Damon better than anyone, and he knew that there was no way the vampire would trust Stiles so quickly. Not with the kind of power he had. 

"I know you're not going to trust him right away, but at least give him the chance to earn your trust" Alaric asked. 

Damon rolled his eyes. 

"As long as I don't have to start liking Klaus too" he answered sarcastically. 

Alaric only chuckled in response, as he grabbed his boyfriend's hand, and led to their bed. 

 

The next morning, Alaric woke up to an empty bed. 

He sighed, knowing he should have expected as much from Damon. Of course the vampire was up to something, as usual. 

Alaric just hoped that no one would end up injured this time. 

Deciding that he had procrastinated long enough, Alaric got out of bed, putting on a pair of sweatpants before going to find Damon. 

As it turned out, he didn't have to look very far. Alaric found Damon in the kitchen, making breakfast and, surprisingly enough, talking to Stiles. 

Stiles was sitting on one of the bar stools, watching Damon work, offering random tips every now and then. 

"You know, just because I don't actually need to eat food, doesn't mean I can't cook" Damon joked, turning around for a second to smile at the kid. 

Alaric decided it was as good a time as any to make his presence known. If either of them didn't know he was there already. 

"Nice to see you two getting along" he commented as he walked over to the counter and sat down next to Stiles. He would never admit it, but Alaric loved seeing Damon do simple domestic things like cooking. 

Damon gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before continuing to tend to their breakfast, which, upon further inspection, turned out to be pancakes. 

Alaric sat quietly, listening as Stiles and Damon traded recipes. As nice as it was to see the two getting along, Alaric knew that it was a tentative truce. 

Or so he though. Somehow they'd gone from trading recipes, to trading murder plots, as Damon grabbed three plates from the cupboard. 

Damon didn't divulge his evil plans, past or present, to just anyone. 

If he was discussing them with Stiles over breakfast, he'd somehow grown to trust the kid in the past few hours. Not that he was happy to find out Stiles had murder plots too. 

He watched hesitantly, as Damon plated the pancakes and poured two cups of coffee, which made Ric turn a confused face to the vampire. 

Damon shrugged, before turning back to the fridge, and grabbing a blood bag.

The vampire set a plate down in front of Stiles and Alaric, then passed them the two coffee mugs. 

Taking his own plate and drink, Damon sat down on the last bar stool, next to Ric. 

After the first few bites of food spent in silence, Alaric felt the need to ask, "not that I'm opposed to the two being super close now, but what prompted the murder discussion?" 

Damon had that evil smirk on his face that was never a good sign. 

"Stefan was way too hung up on the idea of Klaus having ulterior motives for dating Stiles, but with all the new information at hand, we may have been discussing Stiles' ulterior motives for dating an original hybrid" he answered. 

Well shit, he thought. His nephew and boyfriend were planning something that involved Klaus. 

This was not a good sign. Then Alaric realized something. 

"So wait, dating Klaus is all just an act to get something?" He enquired, turning to face Stiles. 

His nephew smiled a brilliantly evil smile, reflecting the mischief Alaric could see in Damon's eyes. 

"I didn't tell anyone last night, but I'm not just friends with a pack of werewolves, I'm their emissary." His nephew started seriously. 

"That means it's my responsibility to take care of them. And what kind of emissary would I be if I let them have short mortal life spans while I lived forever?" He smirked, his expression bordering on maniacal now. 

This was not going how Ric expected. His bewilderment must have shown, because Damon cut in. 

"The best part is, that since his pack is a different kind of werewolf, that has full control of their shifts, there won't be a sire bond, so Klaus won't be able to control them at all" Damon said. 

Alaric sighed. He contemplated telling them it would be useless, but instead, found himself asking, "okay, what's the plan?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoy :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the wait! Hope this is ok

After putting on his suit, and adjusting his tie, Klaus took one last look at himself in the mirror, smiling. 

He couldn't believe how lucky he'd become in the past few weeks. 

His mother was dead, and his father was probably still dead too. 

But the best part? He was dating the most powerful magic user of the century, possibly even the millennia, completely by accident. 

The magic user, who, should be arriving at the Mikaelson household any minute. 

As if reading his mind, which he seriously hoped wasn't actually possible, Klaus heard Stiles ring the doorbell. 

He ran down to the door as quickly as he could, knowing that the two of them would never make their dinner reservations, if one of his siblings were to answer it. 

Opening the door, he couldn't help but smile at the sight in front of him. 

Stiles look wonderful, Klaus thought. 

Dressed in a light gray suit, the moonlight making his already pale skin appear almost translucent, he looked perfect. 

"Should we go now, love?" Klaus asked, offering Stiles his arm. 

Klaus could barely see the blush he knew would be on Stiles face, as the young spark reached out and took his arm. 

"So, where are we going?" Stiles asked, as Klaus led the spark towards his car. 

Klaus smiled down at Stiles, as he held the car door open for him. 

"Somewhere that we shall, hopefully, not be interrupted by your uncle and his friends." He answered, as they both got into the vehicle. 

They drove, and drove, chatting quietly as they passed the city limit, until Klaus stopped at a small Italian restaurant on the side of the road. 

"This is nice" Stiles commented, as they walked in. 

It was a small building, an old stone house that had been converted into a high scale restaurant. It was the closest to authentic Italian that Klaus has found outside of Italy itself, in this century. 

Once inside, a cute, smiling waitress, wearing a tight black dress, approached them, asking for a name. 

"Reservations for Klaus" he informed the blonde. 

She offered them a kind smile, and led them to a small table for two. 

Klaus ordered wine for the two of them, compelling the woman to accidentally forget to ask for Stiles' age. 

Klaus noticed the slight scrunch of Stiles nose at the action, giving away his distaste at the show of power. 

Klaus shrugged it off, as they order their food. 

Once they did, Klaus knew there would be a lot of talking done. It was their first date since Stiles revealed that he was 'in the know' about the supernatural. 

He only hoped that it would end on a positive note. 

"So tell me Stiles, if you've known about the supernatural the entire time, why agree to date me?" He asked, wanting to get straight to the point. 

The corner of Stiles' lips twitched, as if he were suppressing a smirk. 

"Maybe I just wanted to know what the original hybrid was really like, without all the posturing" he answered, no longer bothering to hide his smug grin. 

Klaus was smirking right back at him, loving the slightly evil glint in his lover's eyes. 

"But if you knew who I was, and knew what I've done to your uncle and his friends, why not just go for the kill?" He continued, knowing full well that the spark could kill him if he'd truly wanted to. 

"Maybe I want something from you. Maybe I'm just trying to get on your good side" Stiles suggested sarcastically. 

Klaus chuckled at that. 

"If that were the case, you wouldn't be giving up the information so freely, now, would you?" Klaus felt the need to say. 

Leaning in closer, Stiles gave him what Klaus assumed was supposed to be a reassuring smile. 

Taking another sip of his wine, Klaus sighed. He supposed it was possible that Stiles wanted something from him. 

Why else would someone willing date him? Klaus began to wonder suspiciously. 

The spark had known who he was, from the beginning. Had dated the hybrid despite that, as soon as Klaus had asked. 

Was Klaus actually starting to doubt Stiles' feelings for him? He wondered.

Perhaps he was just used to disappointment, he thought, as the spark reached across the table to squeeze Klaus' hand reassuringly. 

But there was absolutely no reason for Stiles to be playing him for this long, Klaus reminded himself calmly. 

"I wanted to get to know you, without the attitude that came with you being the original hybrid. I wanted to know the real you, not just your reputation" Stiles reassured him. 

Klaus let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Stiles really did love him, he realized. 

And not just a single part of him. Stiles had seen what Klaus could be, with and without the evil hybrid side. 

And despite that, despite all his flaws, the spark was still by his side. 

No amount of plotting against him could explain that.

Klaus felt truly happy, for the first time in centuries. Perhaps that was why he didn't notice that he was becoming more and more disoriented as the night went on.

By the time they got to the car, Klaus was almost stumbling, as he passed out in the parking lot of the restaurant. 

 

Waking up some time later, Klaus took in his surroundings.

He was in some sort of dungeon, presumably coated in wolfsbane and vervain, as it burned to touch any of the walls, or the bars that made up one side of the cell. 

Screaming in frustration, he began to pace back and forth. There was nothing here that could help him escape. 

No wooden material to stake whatever vampire had taken him. 

No material of any sorts, to stab his captor with. 

He waited another hour, before someone came to see him. Klaus flinched at the sight of Stiles on the other side of his cell.

His supposed lover had helped kidnap him. Klaus should have been more surprised than he actually was by the revelation. 

Allowing himself to shift, he let the veins under his eyes become more prominent, and the colour of his eyes reflect the wolf side of his heritage. 

He bared his teeth at the spark, attempting to scare him. 

After a few more failed attempts to get any reaction from Stiles, the hybrid gave up, sitting down on the cold concrete floor. 

"What do you want?" Klaus growled, still refusing to shift back to normal. 

Stiles sighed. He looked as though it physically pained him to be here. 

"All I ever wanted was to protect my pack" he answered honestly, taking a few steps towards the hybrid's cell. 

Klaus frowned at that. His pack? He wondered. How could Stiles have a pack, if he weren't a shifter?

The only other position was.... Klaus cursed loudly and vulgarly at the realization. 

How had he missed it? Being part wolf himself, how had he missed that Stiles was the Hale pack's emissary? 

"I don't want to hurt you" Stiles added. 

"I just, need your help to make my pack immortal, like me" he finished hesitantly, almost as if he were shy about asking. 

"And why would I help you now?" Klaus growled, his fingers curling into fists instinctively. 

He was beyond angry at this point, but mostly at himself. How had he missed this? 

He knew it had been too good to be true. That someone genuinely cared for him, despite him being half vampire, half werewolf. 

Not that it mattered now, he thought. He was being held captive in some dark basement, and no one was coming to find him, he realized. 

Stiles must have seen, or sensed the anger coming from the hybrid, as he reached a hand towards Klaus.

The spark was still a few feet away from the cell, but that didn't stop the wave of calm that Stiles must have made Klaus feel. 

"I am truly sorry for using you like this" Stiles whispered to him, sounding as upset as Klaus knew he should feel. 

"If I weren't already with someone else, I could have grown to love you, eventually" he continued, his voice breaking. 

"You will help turn my pack" Stiles said, voice wavering. 

Klaus wasn't sure if Stiles was trying to convince him, or himself. 

Klaus grinned wickedly, as he remembered that the spark would need Elena's blood for the transformation as well. 

"I've got an offer for you" he he said, standing up. 

Klaus wrapped both hands around the bars that separated the two of them, despite the burning. He grinned maniacally at the spark, showing off his elongated teeth. 

"My blood, in exchange for hers" he suggested, noticing Stiles pale at his offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

Peter Hale was a simple man, with simple wants and needs. Since his resurrection three years ago, he hardly wished for anything anymore. 

All he'd wanted was a place to live, a strong pack, and for his boyfriend to stop seducing Klaus Mikaelsson. 

The first two were simple enough, he thought, as he sat in the living room of the newly rebuilt Hale house where he and the rest of the new Hale pack lived. 

But apparently the later had been too much to hope for, as he hadn't heard from Stiles in days. 

Putting down the book he was reading and reaching across the coffee table for his phone, Peter sighed. 

He knew the phone hadn't gone off, but he still felt better having it on him. It was his only way to contact Stiles. 

He'd been worried about the young spark since the group of vampires had found out about his powers. 

Peter was getting more tempted to text Stiles with every passing hour, despite the spark's warnings. 

But he hadn't heard from Stiles in days. Hadn't seen him face to face in weeks. 

God how he missed the spark. He could almost feel the hole in his heart that Stiles had left. 

No longer being able to resist temptation, he began to type out a message. 

Almost as though Stiles knew what he was doing, his phone lit up, notifying him of an incoming call. 

Peter could feel his heart beating a million miles a minute as he answered the phone. 

"It's done, Peter. You can come see me in Mystic Falls." Stiles stated, without so much as a hello or goodbye before hanging up. 

Peter could feel a near feral grin forming on his face, as he received a text with an address from Stiles. 

Not ten minutes later, Peter was out the door and in the car, heading for the small town of Mystic Falls. 

 

 

For the first time in weeks, Peter felt happy. Intoxicatingly so. He was only minutes away from Stiles, if the GPS on his phone were to be trusted. 

He was driving through the quiet town of Mystic Falls, in the black Camero he had 'borrowed' from Derek. 

A few locals looked his way as he drove through the main downtown area, trying not to speed. But the closer he got to the address Stiles had given him, the fewer people there were. 

By the time he got to the address, it was the only house within miles. If it could even be called a house. 

The place looked more like a mansion than anything. It was far bigger than the Hale house, and seemed to be sitting on  
significantly more land too. 

Chuckling to himself, Peter wondered how his little spark had come to know the owners of such a wealthy estate. 

Not that anything Stiles did at this point could ever surprise him. 

Cutting the engine, Peter got out of the car, all but running to the front door. He could hear Stiles' heartbeat in to house, a sound he would never forget. 

Knocking on the large wooden door, Peter took a few steps back to take in the details of the house, trying to gain some usable knowledge of whoever lived here. 

It was well built, but very old. Probably dating as far back as the civil war era. There were a few spots he could tell had been redone, having similar markings to the old Hale house from when one of the wolves lost control. 

It probably belonged to the vampires Stiles had mentioned, Peter decided, as the sound of Stiles' heartbeat drew closer and closer. 

He could hardly contain himself when the front door was thrown open to reveal Stiles. 

It seemed that Stiles felt the same way, as he threw himself into Peter's arms. 

Peter wrapped his arms around Stiles and pulled him in closer, needing the physical contact after so long apart. 

He could hear Stiles mumbling a constant string of "I missed you"s into his ear. 

Nosing at Stiles' neck in an attempt to scent him, Peter felt a growl rise in his throat. His spark reeked of another wolf, but with the underlying scent of death. Klaus, he presumed. 

His attention was momentarily shifted away from Stiles, as he heard the sound of footsteps approaching. 

Two sets of footsteps, but only one heartbeat. A vampire and a human, then. 

Pulling away from Stiles, Peter turned to face the newcomers, not letting go of the spark's hand. He could smell the waves of nervousness coming off of him. 

He squeeze Stiles hand reassuringly. The spark was clearly worried about this encounter that was about to take place between them and the two men facing them. 

The two men looked fairly normal, but then again, so did Peter. One of them looked slightly older, maybe in his late thirties, with light brown hair that was beginning to show signs of gray, and lines on his face starting to become prominent. 

The other, looked to be a few years younger, but could be any age at all, as the scent of death clung to him, marking him as undead. Black hair was done perfectly, he stood with a fake casualness that Peter could read all too easily, a mirror image of his own strained stance. 

Stiles cleared his throat, drawing all attention to himself. 

Addressing the two men, Stiles began to speak. "This is Peter, my packmate, and boyfriend" he started. Peter saw them both flinch, eyes darting to the hand of Stiles' that Peter was still holding. 

Motioning to the older looking one, Stiles continued with the introductions. " this is my uncle Ric. The guy next to him, is his boyfriend, Damon." Stiles finished. 

Despite the growing tension in the air, Stiles seemed to be satisfied with the introduction. He dragged Peter though the front door, the others following close behind them. 

"What do we do now?" The vampire, Damon, asked. 

Peter smirked, knowing exactly what Stiles would want, after being away for so long. 

"Right now, im going to cuddle with Peter, until I smell like pack again. We can discuss murder and evil schemes after that." He informed them, before not so subtly dragging Peter towards his room. 

 

 

Hours later, Peter was laying in bed, Stiles' back pressed flush against his front. He had one arm wrapped around Stiles waist, his other hand carding softly through Stiles' hair. 

He wasn't even half as satisfied with the spark's scent as he would have liked to be, but the plotting needed to be done eventually. 

Not that he minded evil plots, especially if they were Stiles' evil plots, but he wanted more time alone with the spark.

Sighing, he leaned forward to kiss the top of Stiles head gently. 

"We should probably get back downstairs" he mumbled, making no effort to move. 

He felt Stiles begin to squirm in his arms, and looked down to see that the spark was turning to face him.

"You're probably right" Stiles sighed. He brought one hand up to cup Peter's jaw, before leaning in to press a gentle kiss on his lips. 

Once they were up, Peter followed Stiles downstairs, into the most beautiful library he had ever seen. 

There were rows upon rows of bookshelves, spanning at least two stories tall, covering almost every inch of the walls. 

Ric and Damon were waiting for them, sitting on a plush red couch. The two sat down across from them, on a matching red couch. 

"So what exactly are we waiting for?" Peter started. 

"If you have Klaus, why not just take his blood and be done with it?" He asked. 

Peter saw Ric sigh, before he answered. 

"It's not that simple. If we just take his blood without asking, it makes us no better than him. And even if we were morally fine with doing that, he would want revenge." 

Well then, Peter thought. He could see why this was such an issue. 

He had absolutely no problem with just taking the hybrid's blood, but if the hybrid would seek some sort of vengeance that would put Stiles in danger, it was out of the question. 

"Has he asked for anything in return? Or is he just flat out refusing?" He asked, knowing that he would have tried to make a deal if he were in that situation. 

Before they could answer, Peter knew what the hybrid wanted. 

"Shit. He wants the girl's blood, doesn't he? The one who's blood completes the hybrids' transition" he stated. 

The two men across from him could only nod in dismay. 

Stiles finally spoke up "He asked for the same amount of blood that he'll be giving."

Peter soaked in the knowledge, trying to see there would be a way around giving Klaus the girl's blood. 

When he could think of nothing that even he would have accepted as a substitute, he sighed. 

"Could we counteroffer to give him half, or three quarters of the amount?" He wondered. 

Looking to Stiles, he saw the spark tilt his head, as if in contemplation. 

"It could work" he mumbled. "As long as we give him something, he should cooperate" 

Peter could smell how hopeful Stiles was at the possibility of not giving Klaus an equal amount of blood. 

He truly thought it could work. Smiling at the quick progress they were making, Peter leaned over and warped an arm around Stiles' shoulder. 

The disapproving glare he got from Stiles' uncle made him reconsider the display of affection, but he refused to move. Peter had a feeling the two of them would be having a long talk about that soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for how long this took to write! I hope you like this chapter:) let me know what you think


End file.
